


The Trap (SHORT FAN COMIC)

by V_a_l_y



Category: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (Movies 2001 2003), Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games), Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Digital Art, Doujinshi, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Flirting, Inspired by Fanfiction, Short, Short One Shot, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_a_l_y/pseuds/V_a_l_y
Summary: Inspired by the wonderful fanfiction "CROSSROADS" by gyikhu!Lara Croft and Nathan Drake were trapped. Will they be able to free themselves?NOTES: ENG in the first chapter, ITA nel secondo capitolo!
Relationships: Lara Croft/Nathan Drake
Kudos: 13





	1. ENGLISH

**Author's Note:**

> This short comic book is set at the end of the sixth chapter of CROSSROADS, but it can be read without knowing the fanfiction that inspired this comic book, since it's self-conclusive.  
> It's a small tribute to a story that I love and I highly recommend you to read. Unfortunately it's not on this site, but you can find it on Google!  
> Enjoy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to follow me, my Instagram account is @valeriartist.  
> Thanks for reading!


	2. ITALIANO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the wonderful fanfiction "CROSSROADS" by gyikhu! This short comic.  
> Lara Croft and Nathan Drake were trapped. Will they be able to free themselves?  
> NOTES: ENG in the first chapter, ITA nel secondo capitolo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo fumetto breve è ambientato alla fine del sesto capitolo di CROSSROADS, ma può essere letto senza conoscere la fanfiction da cui è tratto, visto che è auto-conclusivo.  
> È un piccolo omaggio a una storia che amo e che vi consiglio vivamente di leggere. Purtroppo non è su questo sito, ma lo potete trovare su EFP in italiano!  
> Buona lettura!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se siete interessati a seguirmi, il mio account su Instagram è @valeriartist.  
> Grazie!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me, my Instagram account is @valeriartist.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
